Lost Melody
by Dragowolf
Summary: Inspired by Conveyus Prime's 'Concert within the shadows'. Jazz had been searching for the one who plays that song he hears each night and now he had found it, but what else does he find. Summaries are so not my forte. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, but if I owned Bluestreak I would be the happiest person alive.

A/N: This is a story that was inspired by Conveyus Prime's 'Concert Within the Shadows'. It is a story that I read and loved. I was then inspired to write this story and well here it is. I hope it does some justice by Conveyus Prime. And if it doesn't measure up to that standard I hope you can forgive me. But please go read the lovely story that this one is based on. I think it is so much better than mine. So if this were a performace I would say lets give a round of applause for Conveyus Prime and his/her story 'Concert in the shadows'. I hope to do her some justice.

Please enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lost melody**

A sweet soft sound drifted though the metal halls of Autobots Headquarters and Jazz was hot on it trail. For vorns he and Blaster had been tracking the sound hoping to find the musician behind the masterpiece. Every so often Jazz had to stop and listen trying to pin down were the sound was coming from but the metal hallways of Autobot headquarters made it near impossible. The metal made the sound bounce so that it sounded almost like it was coming from all directions. But that would not stop him, not tonight. Tonight the mystery would end. He would find the master musician. He was not sure what he would do after that but all he knows was that he had to know who had the ability to make that wonderful sound.

From the sound of it, it could almost be called a love song but almost sounded too innocent which would make it a lullaby. Jazz could not be sure, but he just had to know who was playing the song. The higher notes were so sweet and just the right pitch that they didn't hurt one's hearing and the lower notes could almost be felt in one's spark. They blended together beautifully going up and down with the grace of skilled seeker in the sky. Only a master musician could play like that and to Jazz's knowledge there were no Autobots how had displayed such talent. Jazz had to find out who was playing this song, not only for the sake of curiosity but also because he too was a musician and would love to be around someone who could understand him. Blaster would also love it too and would have been here tonight searching for the musician too if he were not on duty.

He found the sound again and turned a corner toward the storage area. When he did he stopped. There leaning up against the wall was Prowl. His arms were crossed over his chest and his optics off line. Jazz stood there for a second before realizing that Prowl was standing next to the door where the song was originating from. As Jazz went closer, Prowl's optics on-line and he looked at Jazz. Neither spoke for a moment.

Jazz looked at Prowl with wide optics, "What are you doing here?"

Prowl looked over at him, but said nothing for a few moments.

"I wouldn't let you disturb him."

"What do you mean, Prowlie? Disturb who?"

"Just leave him alone. Jazz he will not be able to handle it."

"But he is a musician and so am I. Why can't I see him?"

Prowl looked toward the door. The music played on undisturbed, the one inside couldn't hear the two Autobots on the other side of the door because of the quite voices being used.

"I have to protect him. It is the least I can do."

"Why are you protecting him? And from what? Not me I hope. I'm not going to hurt him. You know me better than that Prowl." Jazz said a little insulted that his best friend didn't trust him.

Prowl heard the insulted tone in his voice, and wish that Jazz was not wearing a visor which made reading his expression hard. He always had a hard time with understanding feelings but Jazz was always the hardest.

With a sigh he said, "No, it's not that. I know you would not hurt him, but if you go in there he might stop. And if he stops then that would make things worst."

Jazz looked at Prowl for a moment. "I have a feeling there is a bit of a story behind this. You can tell me Prowl. Maybe I can help."

"No, there is nothing you can do."

Jazz made a cocky pose at that, "Well, you never know until you tell me. Now if you aren't going to tell me the easy way I will just do this the hard way. If you don't tell me what is going on then I will walk into that room and find out."

Prowl felt panic run thought his body. He knows that if Jazz did that, then all the progress that had been made could be undone. But he also knows that Jazz might be able to help and of all the Autobots he might be able to understand.

"Alright I'll tell you but you're not allowed to tell anyone else."

Jazz smiled triumphantly. "You can trust me."

Prowl didn't speak for a moment after that and Jazz was almost afraid he wouldn't tell him after all but then he started.

"A few years before the war started, I was in a small town just outside of Icon. It was a security matter and I was there to help out till there were more recruits to come and keep an optic on the place. After I finished my first patrol I wondered around on the streets trying to familiarize myself with the city when I hear song similar to the one you're hearing now. Only this one was a happier song and was so beautiful that I was drawn to it and the source. It turns out that it was coming from a small music shop half hidden between two huge department stores, you could have easily walked by it and not seen it if you didn't know where to look. When I opened the front door I saw the musician sitting there playing. He was as beautiful as the song he was playing." Jazz smirked at this, Prowl was no longer talking like the stoic 2IC every one know but as a love stuck youngling. Even his optics changed to a softer look.

Not noticing Jazz's smirk Prowl continued his story. "When he spotted me he stopped playing and apologized for not noticing me sooner. I told him it was alright and asked him to play more and he did. After that I would come to the shop just to hear him play or to talk and slowly I got to know him better. We talked about everything, music, politics, art, science, and anything else that caught our fancy. Eventually I fell in love with him. He made me so happy; I transferred to his city so that we could stay together. I never wanted to leave his side. We were planning on becoming sparkmates when I as called on by Prime. I left him with the promise that I would return soon."

By now Jazz was just grinning out right. He could not help but think this sounded like a love story that use to be broadcast before the war began. At Prowl's next sentence though his smile dropped, and Prowl's face became sad.

"But I didn't return in time. Decepticons attacked the city while I was gone and destroyed every thing. At first there was thought to be no survivors, but at the last second we found him barely alive, but still alive. I thought that Primus was smiling down on me until Ratchet told us the news. His memory files were corrupted. He would still have the memories of the attack and a little before the attack but further than that." Prowl off lined his optics and Jazz took a few moments to understand what he was saying. It meant that the bot the Prowl loved had no memory of him.

"So there is no hope of him getting his memories back?" asked Jazz.

"There is," Jazz gave a sigh of relief, "But it might never happen."

Jazz looked startled for a moment. "What do you mean?"

Prowl looked at Jazz with the saddest look he had ever seen. "Ratchet said that he might get his memories back but it could take vorns. And then there is a chance that he could never get his memories back ever. All I can do is hope. Hope that his memories come back and that we can finally be together."

Jazz looked at Prowl. They had been friends since the war began and had told each other a lot about themselves, but Prowl had never once mentioned having someone he was in love with and had in a way lost.

"Who was he?" asked Jazz quietly.

"His name was and is Bluestreak."

Jazz's optics almost popped right out of his head.

"Th… that's impossible. Bluestreak was a merchant before the war not a musician!"

Prowl gave a little knowing smile. "Bluestreak was a merchant before the war; he sold music, instruments, and anything else that had to do with music. He even built and repaired instruments."

Jazz looked at Prowl stunned, how could he have missed it? Everything about the gunner's behavior was starting to make sense. His hatred for silence was something all musicians shared. They need music to survive, just as much as they need energon. And if they couldn't have music talking would do just fine. And his need of bots was because like any musician he was a very social creature, all musicians hated being alone almost as much as they hated silence. Then there was his ability to stand the loud music that Blaster and he played. All this and more were had been right under his nose and he had never taken the time to put it all together. Some special ops agent he was.

Prowl watched Jazz's expression change as he took in what he had just been told and waited for him to speak. He could almost hear the gears turning in spy's head.

"So… so…. You have been waiting for Bluestreak to remember you. But what if he doesn't remember you?"

"Then I will remind him if I have to. I will not give up on him. I love him, then and now. He loved me once; maybe I can get him to love me again." As Prowl said this, a sad look appeared on his face. Jazz spark was breaking in half for him. He could only imagine what it must be like to have the bot you love not love you back. Walking over to Prowl, he wrapped Jazz arm around Prowl's shoulders in a type of half-hug and squeezed.

"Every thing will be alright, only his memory banks were damaged not his spark and that is where his love comes from." Prowl looked at Jazz and raised an optic ridge.

"What? Am I not allowed to say something wise?" Jazz said with mock insult.

Prowl chuckled. "No, it's not that. I just not use to such things coming from you that's all." Prowl sometimes forgot that Jazz would be very wise when he wanted to be. His expression changed to one of concern. "You're not going to tell Bluestreak about this or anyone else, are you?"

Looking at Prowl expression Jazz said, "I am guessing you don't want me too." Prowl nodded.

"Ratchet said it would be better to let him remember things on his own. If we push him he may short circuit which could destroy any hope of getting his memories back."

Jazz looked at Prowl, and signed. It was not going to be easy to not try and help things along. Jazz by nature loved to see others happy, and when they were not he would do everything in his power to make them happy again. But if Prowl wanted him to say silent about all of this he would. (For now….)

"Alright. I did promise." Prowl gave a small smile and went back to listening to Bluestreak's song.

"But there is a condition." Said Jazz at the last moment. Prowl went stiff and looked at Jazz.

"What?" Prowl said uneasily.

"Answer my two questions. One was Bluestreak the one building and/or repairing all those instruments we found around the base? And two, what was the name of his shop?"

Prowl was a little surprised at the second question. The first one he could understand. For a while now, the Autobots had been finding instruments all over the place after wishing to have them back or for them to be repaired. No one had any idea who had repaired them, but everyone was very thankful. But Red Alert had been having fits about there being a security breach because no one could figure out who was doing it. And Jazz and Wheeljack wanted to know who was making such wonderful instruments. Jazz because he was a musician and Wheeljack because he was impressed by the level of craftsmanship that had been put into the work. It was very impressive. But the second question throw him for a loop, why would Jazz want to know the name of the shop?

"Yes and Lost Melody."

"Huh?"

Prowl smiled and clarified. "Yes, Bluestreak is the one who has been repairing the instruments and the name of shop was Lost Melody. Why did you want to know?"

Jazz gave a smirk. "No reason."

Prowl doubted that Jazz had asked such a question for no reason but kept quiet, he wanted to listen to more of Blue's music before the gunner stopped for the night. Jazz sensed this and started to walk away but then stopped and turned to look back at Prowl only to find him leaning back up against the wall listening to the music. Jazz had learned a lot about his friend today and a lot more about the gunner. Jazz sent a pray up to Primus asking him to so a little mercy to both the mechs who meant so much to each other and to him. He hoped that one day Prowl would be able to love Bluestreak openly again and that Bluestreak could play some other melody. Because Jazz would like to hear the song that had drawn the stoic Prowl from his path that day so many vorns ago and lead him to the Lost Melody and his beloved Bluestreak.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: How did I do? Did I do Conveyus Prime some justice or was it the most horriable thing you every read. Conveyus Prime is a great writer and 'Concert within the Shadows' was a wonderful story. I again hope I did them both some credit. I hope you find this story worth reviewing. And if you feel like flaming me be warned, where I am it is -12 degrees. So it is very cold and I will happily use any flames to warm myself up. But hugs are nice for that too. I hope you review, any and all advise welcomed.


End file.
